


Cuccos

by DrSteggy



Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Link vs cuccos, Other, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy
Summary: Bawk bawk ba-bawk!
Relationships: Link & cuccos
Series: Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Cuccos

**Author's Note:**

> Another in what may or may not be a series of one shot nonsense from my main story Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore. 
> 
> I imagine this takes place in the beginning of chapter 5, where he is in Lurelin, but has not ventured to the store to see about a former romantic partner.

  
Motion on the edge of his vision. He turned to see what it was. 

A cucco, scratching in the dirt, looking for breakfast. 

He feels uneasy and he doesn’t understand why. It’s a simple bird. His family had cuccos when he was a child. It had been his responsibility for a while to feed them and collect eggs. He’d liked going in the coop and slipping a hand under a broody hen, searching for treasure. 

Lots of people kept cuccos. They were everywhere, and mostly harmless. Why did the sight of this bird fill him with dread?

He keeps his eyes on it, silently monitoring its behavior, on high alert.

Many things had gotten odd for him since he’d put his hands on the hilt of the Sword that Seals the Darkness and had it slide from its pedestal. He had all sorts of odd visions. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to smash pottery sometimes. This was new.

The Incarnation of Courage feared cuccos. 

_Why._

The bird continues to cluck and scratch, clearly in its own world where he did not exist 

_and that’s okay,_ whispers some past owner of the blade. _Let it go it’s own way._

He watches. He watches a long time. 

A shadow sails over the ground, and the cucco is also at attention. There’s a hawk floating on a thermal above them. The cucco cocks its head, tracking the hawk, and it suddenly bolts. 

Right in his direction.

Link feels his eyes widen, and there’s a dump of adrenaline in his system like he has never felt. He is on his feet immediately, his body screaming to draw the Master Sword but it’s a cucco, for Hylia’s sake.

The cucco closes the distance.

He draws a deep breath and braces himself.

The bird runs past him, seeking shelter under a nearby porch, clucking away as the hawk circles overhead. 

He closes his eyes and tips his face skyward, wondering what other secrets were hidden with this blade


End file.
